Rise of a Templar (Book 1)
by ErzBattle
Summary: This is the story of a young man being thrown into the protoss' society without any knowledge of them or himself. The story takes place after StarCraft 2. Maybe he will encounter the Zerg and Terrans later, we will see. I appreciate comments and may also change the story to include things you would like to see ( as long as they fit the plot)


Rise **of a Templar**

Hello everyone, this is my first StarCraft fanfiction. Please tell me about any language or grammatical errors that might occur. I'm grateful for any advice or improvements you might propose. I would also like to apologize for the poor quality of my first submission and my inability to update the novel, as I have a lot of ideas, but not enough time and wish to only publish the final version of each Chapter( in terms of content). Enjoy!

All psionic communication is displayed "babelbabelbabel"

Thoughts are _italic_

Chapter 1

Milkyway

Gamma Quadrant

Korprulu Sector

Unknown System

The year 2508

The story begins in a remote three-planet system. Three planets circling a G-class star; however, none of them carries life. All of a sudden, there is a flash of blue and white light as a wormhole opens in the outskirts of the system, lasting only seconds before it collapses again. It seems like there was not much action except for the spectacular light show, but the gravitational waves caused by the Event, travelling at the speed of light, exit the system.

Light Years away, the waves trigger the sensors of an alien spacecraft and alert its pilot. The craft is of shiny gold colour with blue lines of energy flowing across its hull and covering it, it's a phoenix. The pilot, receiving the measurements of his sensors on his console is shaken for a moment _Impossible, these numbers indicate the arrival of an entire fleet, but other sensors show absolutely nothing_ before he takes action. Trying to access the Khala in order to inform his superiors of his discovery, he feels only nothingness. The rising fear is soon replaced by anger and sadness as he touches his severed nerve cords and remembers the tragic events that led to the loss of the Khala. Old habits die hard, it's only been months, since he and his brethren were woken from there millennia lasting slumber aboard the spear of Adun, only to find himself in total isolation from the rest of his kind, even though they were standing around him. As painful as it is, he turns towards the console and seconds later, the face of a Templar appears on the screen.

Axselan System

Korprulu Sector

2508

Protoss Fleet in Orbit around Sun

"Executor we have found something, within the epicentre of the disturbances" one of the Khalai announced. "Show me!" Executor Xach replied. He and most of his crew had been awoken from there slumber within the spear of Adun and the survivors of the following battle against the dark Xel'Naga were ordered to board the first Carrier that had been produced after the Protoss had reclaimed their homeworld Aiur. Together with two void rays and a dozen phoenixes, the Daelaam Fleet patrolled the outer systems of Protoss claimed space. Xach followed the Khalai to a console that clearly indicated an object the weight of a probe and twice its length had been discovered within the epi-centre. "A phoenix stands by to recover the object at your command Executor!" the Khalai told him. "Templar, relay to the Hierarch, that we have not encountered enemy forces, but instead have found an object of great scientific interest; we will remain here to study this phenomenon further". "As you command Executor!" came the reply and the Phoenix was ordered to proceed.

Half an hour later, in one of the carriers hangars:

Xach had arrived shortly after the Phoenix and the scientists had already begun their analysis of the object, which looked quite similar to a Khaydarin crystal. "Executor, as you can see the object is made out of a crystal quite similar to ours; I would like your permission to open it, as I have discovered complex organic molecules within! Any traces of Xenomorphs? The Executor asked. the molecules do not resemble those of the zerg Executor; additionally, they are far too stable". Xach thought for a moment, calculating the risks and concluded to grant the scientists request, this phenomenon was far too unique to give the opportunity away as long as there was no risk of zerg contamination this was reasonable. "Open it, I will watch the procedure closely."

As the durability of the crystal was far too high for every of the small cutting tool, the Khalai had prepared for the task, Xach had to take things into his own hands or rather his psi-blades, but even at the risk of damaging the cargo of the crystal, the executor was only able to cut a small hole into the shell, even at the cost of an hour time. He then ordered a special blade to be constructed, which could be used to channel the energy of more than a dozen Templar. With this combined power, they were finally able to open the crystal. "That's enough" Xach called, as the blade was sinking into the floor of the hangar, indicating, that they had cut through the entire length of the crystal. The Templar disengaged. Under the use of force fields, the Khalai where able to separate the hot glowing part of crystal from the main body, revealing to the amazement of all present the silhouette of a body only separated from them by a small layer of crystal. Xach ordered this last layer to be destroyed and the Khalai went to work.

As pieces of crystal fell to the floor, slowly parts of metal armour of silver colour where revealed and as the last pieces fell the Protoss were surprised and shocked, exclaims of" Terran" echoed through the hall as the unbelievable truth came to light." How is this possible?" one of the Templar asked, he received no answer though as everyone was staring at the Body in amazement. Xach recovered first: "Move the Body to the sickbay!" "He is dead, Executor!" one of the scientists objected. "That is of no importance" the executor replied, following the probes which had executed his order immediately.

Sickbay

"An interesting Chain of Events," the medic said, "what am I to do with this Body?"

"Perform an immediate and complete analysis of it and report to me down to the simplest details you might discover, do not dismantle the corpse though, we might have to hand the body over to the Terrans eventually"

"You don't think it's a Terran?" the medic asked. "I am not entirely persuaded; appearance can be deceiving, as history has shown. I will place Telas and some Zealots here in order to ensure security." En taro Artanis!" The Executor said before leaving the medic to do his work.

After recording a holographic image of the Body, the medic proceeded by placing a device on top of the body's head, which looked similar to a helmet, however with the slight difference of being shaped for a Protoss head and being open in many places. He then walked over to a console and pressed a key which released Energy into the device, therefore activating it. A holograph flickered to life on the wall above the bed on which the body lay and the medic stepped closer to analyse the numbers and graphs displayed. Before he could do so the energy flow into the device suddenly accelerated, white streams of psionic energy flashing along the body, shaking it in the process. The medic jumped back to the console, trying to shut the device down but just as he tapped the key for abortion, the device was blown to pieces and he was knocked back by a shockwave.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Incredible pain hit him out of nowhere engulfing his entire body. Seconds later it vanishes just as it came. Confused, he came to his senses and tried to open his eyes. _Bad idea!_ Bright artificial light flooded his eyes. Heavily breathing; craving for Oxygen, his brain felt like marshmallows very well done. The ground beneath him was solid and … warm, although he could swear that it was metal. The buzzing of energy circuits filled his ears. Everything seemed alien…

Just as he felt a strange presence behind him, the door in front of him opened and people with energy- blades charged in. His recovering brain initiated emergency shutdown and everything went dark once again.

Sickbay: Half an hour later

"This is very … difficult" Telas said. They had stormed into the room in response to the energy explosion and found the medic lying unconscious on the floor. The explosion had not only thrown him through the room but had demolished the analytic devices, everything looked like a disruptor went off. The supposedly dead Terran, however, had not been harmed, except for a few scratches here and there. Then again she was no expert in Terran biology. It had been obvious that he was alive from the slight up and down movement of his upper torso. As she had sensed no immediate danger, she ordered one of the zealots to check on the medic, then made her way across the room to inspect the destroyed instruments. The psionic blast must have had tremendous force, considering the durability of Protoss craft.

As she had been unable to proceed further without either the medic nor the Terran showing any signs of returning to consciousness within the next minutes, she had called for the Executor and shortly after he had reappeared at the scene and the medic, at least partially recovered had informed them of what had happened. just as he finished his explanation, the Terran too now showed signs of awakening.

 **Thanks to ATTF, Consort, howling Din** **and** especially Keyizsu for **pointing out the mistake with the quotes and stuff, I had realised that after the upload these had vanished and had actually redone it however it seems that I didn't correctly save it. I hope its all fixed now,(some of Kenyizsus advise may have to be fulfilled still I'm sorry if I still missed something!) so thx again.**

Chamber of preservation

When he awoke once more, he became aware of the presences within the room, opening his eyes once more he came face to face with five aliens towering over him and surrounding him in a semicircle. He blinked rapidly, to get a clearer view and to assure himself, that what his eyes saw, was indeed reality. The most terrifying was, that they had neither mouth nor ears. With their blue skin and glowing eyes, they were utterly foreign. He sat up and backed against the wall, to at least get a few more centimetres between them, not that it would help if they had decided that he was worth more dead than alive. The amount of adrenaline within his blood doubled, when he was suddenly assaulted by a voice: "Greetings Terran!" The voice resonated in his mind. "I am Telas High Templar of the Daelaam, how may we address you?". This sparked a glimpse of hope if they were asking his Name, they were not going to kill him, immediately right? Or maybe they were just looking for things to write on his tombstone? The problem was: he did not know! He didn't remember! He couldn't remember anything! He did know that the cloth he wore was a special amour, he was male, felt fine, apart from a head-splitting headache and that these where obviously aliens, for what else would you describe blue, three-meter-tall, talking beings in golden Armor?

How was he going to reply now without insulting them now? "Greetings High Templar … I am afraid, I suffer from amnesia and cannot recall my Name... "As they did not seem to have ears and were reading his thoughts, he did not voice it aloud, in order not to insult them, they seemed rather intimidating after all. He felt something akin to concern flash in his head, if only for a second. "You did not inform us of his psionic abilities!" The one who addressed me voiced to another alien, which as he now noticed was not clothed in Armor, but rather a kind of coat with a few things attached. Their speaker was also clothed differently from the other aliens. Its Armor was more elegant. High Templar was probably a higher rank then. "The brain scan would have revealed the potential", the addressed replied, "but as you see, I never got to review results. "They turned towards him again.

What are psionic abilities now? He wondered. "Most curious!" the alien in the coat replied, "he does not seem to be aware of his abilities. And only the strongest Terrans are capable of psionic communication! And even the so-called ghosts don't revive once dead!" Dead? "Do not be alarmed", the High Templar addressed him again, "I have no orders to eliminate you, for now at least." He swallowed. "Am I … your prisoner?" He inquired. Before the aliens could reply, the door to the room opened, it slid into the walls in a way not unfamiliar to him and another alien strode inside. This one was even taller and broader than the others, as it was similarly clothed to the one, he assumed was Telas, he deemed it to be a high Templar as well. "Executor" Telas addressed the Newcomer, while all the others straightened, like one would in the presence of authority. "It seems the Terran was revived somehow!" While he claims to have no memories, he has demonstrated unusual psionic ability!" Just why were they going on about psionic abilities? Where they surprised that he had a brain? They all turned towards him. "Any Indication of Zerg or Xel'naga influence?" The Executor asked. "Because of this incident... I have not been able to conduct further scans" the medic replied while indicating what was left of the Neural scanner, a few pieces of glowing metal scattered throughout the Sickbay," but my initial scan showed no harmful influences or any damage to his body. With your permission Executor, I would like to conduct further research if this is possible without losing further equipment." The Executor scanned the Terran anew, He was smaller than most Terrans he had seen In the war, but most of those had been wearing the clumsy heavy armour the Terrans were so fond of. His armour looked more similar to that of Terran medics. although it was clearly meant for combat, it would stand no chance against a Zergling, if it wasn't a fundamentally different quality than what the Dominion used. As there had been no Helmet, Xach could take in all the Terrans features, dark brown hair and skin without wrinkles indicated that the terrain was still quite young. He noted that his Irises seemed to be glowing a faint blue, but he did not have enough experience with Terrans to decide whether this was in any way special. As the Terran did not seem to be an immediate threat he decided to let the scientists have their way with him, while keeping him under constant observation, in case he should decide to take on the firstborn the moment they dropped their guard. Artanis had instilled in his commanders the doctrine to treat Terrans with caution, but politeness, unlike the Zerg they at least could be dealt with in a diplomatic way and the firstborn were far from their once glorious might. The loss of the golden armada had left the Protoss struggling to defend themselves and while they put up a show of strength for the Terrans and Zerg, they were not confident to prevail, should yet another war erupt in the Korprulu sector. The newly built forges on Aiur where running day and night, but even by bending time, it would take Years to rebuild, what Amon's forces had turned to ash. Returning his attention to the present, Xach ordered Telas to arrange for taking care of the Terrans needs and explain the Situation. He imagined Artanis breathing down his neck, should the wish to turn over the Terran to the Dominion as a sign of good faith only for his actions to cause a diplomatic incident. Should the need arise, it was always possible to eliminate the primate after all! Unlike the Terrans, his kind had no need to intimidate lesser species after all. The medic would probably wish to present to him all his useless findings, later on, he was a Warrior, but the Hierarch had made it clear that this was the way of the Daelaam and despite his struggle to adapt to the new order of things, Xach would execute his orders without fail. After he had everything in order, to get to the bottom of this mystery and Telas went on to converse with their 'guest' the Executor went to inform his Hierarch of the unexpected Development and to seek guidance on how to proceed.

 **Personal room**

hours later **,** weapons deck 2 **, C** entry storage Unit 35

Considering, that the average Protoss was almost three meters tall, this room was probably only considered a tools chamber, the marks on the floor betrayed its original purpose; a Centry had been in store here before he had moved in. the boxes left and right as well as layers above where still occupied. As if this was not enough to tilt the designation from guest to prisoner, the zealot in front of his "cell" tasked with "watching over him" was a dead giveaway. The previous inhabitant of his new home was there as well, parked just outside the box to the left. He just hoped the machine wasn't sentient enough to hold a grudge.

Luckily it was only for a week until they reached the mysterious homeworld of the Protoss, named Aiur, which as the history lesson had told him, had only been reclaimed by them mere months ago. He had felt deep compassion for the aliens. At the thought of losing Earth to alien invaders, he felt deep despair. These zerg however must really be monster if they could fight claws against energy blades and win. He hoped he would never meet one of these Zerglings without a bunch of Zealots around. There had also been mention of Human forces in the Korprulu sector at the End of the history lesson. They had gone through some really harsh times apparently; however, they must pack quite a punch if they could stand up to these two races without being ground to dust.

When Telas had asked him if he wished to join the Dominion, he had been startled, given the option he had carefully denied, at least for now. As he had no idea how and why he had ended up here, or why he had no memories of himself or his occupation, except for a few bits that allowed him to say for certain that he was not one of the Korprulu Terrans, heck, he was not even sure if he was from the same Universe.

He needed more Information in order to figure out his situation. It seemed like the Protoss where curious as well, but they were acting cautions around him like he could go on a rampage any minute and try to destroy the ship. The penetrating gazes many of the zealots had thrown at him, had chilled him to the bone, he didn't want to end up on the bad side of these muscular warriors who could turn him to mush without even breaking a sweat.

He needed to gain their trust, which did not get easier with these new abilities of his, wandering off and projecting his most private thoughts at the most embarrassing moments, like when he had thought that Telas looked pretty sexy by earthen standards. She had taken it as a compliment, but he could have dung himself into the metaphorical ground right then.

All in all, they were treating him better than you would expect to be treated after being fished out of space and coming back from the dead. That thought gave him Goosebumps, he couldn't have been dead for real right?

 _Well, I need to figure this out, but_ right _now_ I'm _just too tired to think._ He yawned _. Just hope they figure out how to prevent me from starving and pooping in my pants in the meantime!_ He shuddered _. It had been a tiring attempt to explain to the alien, that Terrans couldn't simply live off light and that consuming and processing food led to ... side effects._ Of course, the Protoss scientists were familiar with vascular systems of mammals, but as there was no scientific research vessel in the fleet and the Protoss where generally low on them at the moment, it seemed to be rather difficult for them to provide coverage for his basic needs _. I mean it's not like I wanted to be dumped in space without memories in the middle of an alien space fleet._ At least I'm pretty certain I didn't...


End file.
